


I Know What's On Your Mind

by AlecWrites



Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: fears/heartbreak // magic auday 6!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji!/Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Know What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> fears/heartbreak // magic au  
> day 6!

Akaashi Keiji was done. In truth, Keiji had  _ been _ done. So done with everything and everyone around him. And with his crazy and whirring thoughts, and some of them not even his own, he couldn’t think straight. He went as far away from the village as he could, to scream. And when he did, it drowned out every thought, every feeling, every noise he could hear within miles. Only bad part about it was, it attracted nearby animals. 

A small wolf trotted over to him from the overbrush of the trees. Keiji backed up slowly, trying not to alert the animal, because usually they were very hostile. 

This wolf however shifted into a man right before him. 

He was  _ very _ naked.

Keiji flushed after accidently getting an eye-full and maintained steady eye contact with the stranger. The wolf. The shape shifter.

“Are you alright?” The man approached, covering his lower half with a cloth. He didn’t notice the wolf had it before. Probably because he was afraid for his life just a minute ago. 

“Fine, why?” Keiji’s voice came out curt, which proved that he was indeed, not fine.

“I heard your call,” The shifter said.

“Oh, you mean my scream,” Keiji nodded.  _ He seems sad. _ The voice came flooding in without permission, Keiji hated that. But it was refreshing because he didn’t hear pity in the strangers thoughts. 

“I’m Kenji.” Kenji introduced himself. Of his own volition he chose to sit beside the other, on the soft green grass below them. Keiji didn’t want to talk about himself, even as he settled his behind into the ground. So he asked about Keiji.

“You’re a shifter.” Keiji stated. 

“Into almost anything, depending on what I’ve seen, only animals though.” Kenji explained, he shifted his cloth to fit comfortably over his private areas. Keiji didn’t even notice that they were revealed. 

“Your gift?” Kenji asked, titling his head. His gift? Keiji scoffed, he didn’t consider it a gift, he considered it a curse. 

“Mind reader.” Keiji said flatly and watchedo as Kenji’s eyes turned bright with interest.  _ Can you hear this? _ The voice came through clearly, from Kenji. His inner voice was much like his outside one. “Yes,” He responded, and Kenji showed him a smile. Clearly impressed with his magic, but Keiji didn't return the smile.

“Your gift brings you sadness,” Kenji said and Keiji just looked at him. 

“I found out that my bestfriend, who I believed loved me. Doesn’t. There's apparently a girl from the village, someone I didn’t know about. He was keeping his thoughts from me, only thinking about her when I wasn’t around. Not like I needed to hear him, they were loud enough from our tent already.”He didn't mean to vent, but the words fell from his mouth like a waterfall. Keiji sighed, he didn’t notice the shaking that had started through his fingers and up his arms until Kenji wrapped his arms around Keiji’s. He rubbed his thumbs against his pulse and hummed, Keiji felt himself relax instantly. It was like some kind of hypnosis that Keiji wasn’t used to. “What was that?” He asked when the shaking stopped. 

“Just a calming ritual amongst my people, you rub the pulse which is thready or stuttered, and hum in a calm and cool tune, it quiets the mind and heart,” Kenji explained. Keiji felt wetness on his face, he wiped it away and was surprised, tears were falling from his eyes. He was trying not to let these thoughts and feelings get to him, he came out into the woods to clear his head to get away from the village so that he could return with a fine attitude. But here he was breaking down in front of a stranger, a man who didn’t seem to be bothered by Keiji’s tears. He stared at him as he cried, like he was waiting for him to finish. 

_ I should probably get back soon.  _

Keiji didn’t want to talk about the fear that welded up inside of him. That no one would ever love him. They would fear him, because of his magic. It’s not like he asked for it. He didn’t want to be this way.  _ He’s very pretty when he cries. _ Keiji’s head whipped up looking at the shocked expression on Kenji’s face. He was pink in the cheeks when he realized he had been caught.

“Sorry, I had forgotten,” Kenji apologized, bowing his head a little. Keiji didn’t reply. He didn’t have any reaction to it, not at the moment. But he stopped crying, he wiped the remaining wetness from his face. “I will take you to my people, you must meet my lover,” Kenji stood up and held out his hand for his new friend. That’s what Kenji thought, that they were friends. Keiji didn’t hate the idea, and he didn’t want to go home yet, so he decided to go. 

Kenji stepped away from him, shifted into a horse, and then rubbed his nose against Keiji’s outstretched hand and then sat. Keiji took that as a sign to climb on his back. Although Kenji was a huge horse, he could tell that he was being careful with Keiji as he got up, but the moment they hit the forest, he didn’t hesitate. 

  
  


Keiji must have held his breath the entire ride, he felt winded by the time they reached the outskirts of town. Kenji sat, slowly and steady on the ground. Keiji dismounted and when he turned around, Kenji was already a man again, pinning his cloth around himself. He led Keiji into the town, it was small. Smaller than his own, but everyone wore smiles. They greeted each other with familiarity. The mood, the aura was so much nicer than his home, he almost felt like he could be comfortable here. 

“Kenji! Welcome back!” A male approached them, leaning up to kiss Kenji before looking at Keiji.  _ Who’s the cute stranger? _ The male thought, but Keiji didn’t bother mentioning it outloud. 

“This is a new friend, Keiji, from another village. I bring him here for peace of mind,” Kenji introduces him.

“I’m Chikara, I’m Kenji’s lover.” The term lover was starting to sound weird on these peoples' tongues. “He looks tired,” Chikara says to Kenji, and the other nods.

“Would you like a hot bath?” Chikara asked, walking away from Kenji and toward Keiji. He offered his hand and Keiji took it.  _ Tired eyes, recent crying, heartbreak. Too pretty for heartbreak. _ Chikara's thoughts were loud, maybe it was because he was so close, or maybe because Keiji was listening, to everything and everyone.  _ Oh no, Chikara likes him. _ Kenji thought, Keiji’s eyes flick to Kenji and then back to Chikara who is leading him into a tent that can only be a bathhouse. 

“Chika, maybe let him do it himself.” Kenji warned, and Keiji was unaware of what was happening, Keiji was being undressed and so was Chikara. These people really didn’t care about being nude in front of others. 

“I. Uh.” Keiji felt himself stutter.

“May I touch you?” Chikara asked, and Keiji blinked before nodding. “Verbally please?”

“Yes, you can touch me.” Keiji found himself saying. 

“Chika, you’re being unfair, tell him what you’re doing.” Kenji sounded a little angry but it was riddled with affection. Keiji looked between them.

“I have the power of suggestion. Using my eyes, my lips, my body language and words I can make a person calm and agreeable.” Chikara explains. “But it only works when a person wants to be led. I get the feeling that you just wanna forget the world for a while.” There was a sponge on Keiji’s back. The bath smelled sweet, and it was warm and Chikara’s body was leaning against him. He could move, shift but he was comfortable and instead of moving away, he leaned into the touch.

“Yes,” Keiji sighed. It was true, he needed to forget, he needed to lead, or cared for. He felt like he could get that from Chikara. 

“Can Kenji and I take care of you?” Chikara asked. And it took a moment from Keiji to understand what he was asking. When he did, his face went red. 

“Yes,” He said quietly, and Kenji removed his cloth, revealing a hard staff. It must have been some turn on to watch his lover work his magic. It was magic right? Did Keiji want this, or was it just Chikara’s magic? No. Chikara had said it only works if the person wants it. And the way that Kenji’s hand feels on his skin makes him roll his head back. Chikara works the sponge over his shoulders and down his chest. Kenji sinks under the water, and something hot and warm takes his shaft. His eyes open wide and he looks down to see Kenji with his mouth wrapped around his dick. His tongue is hot and urgent around his tip, and Keiji finds himself rutting slighting into the others mouth. He reaches down, touching lightly against his neck to move into his hair. He feels, moving, slits on Allen's neck. He quickly realizes that these are gills. He lets his fingers roam the gills for a moment, an experimental touch that makes Kenji moan around his length. 

"Ah, Kenji-" Keiji thrusts forward and Kenji let's his jaw drop even more. 

It feels like almost too much, but then he feels gentle fingers probing his hole. After the initial surprise he's leaning into the touch, and Chikara's finger slips in, to the knuckle. Chikara sighs as he rubs Keiji's nipple between his thumb and index finger, it's a slow kind of tease, but one that Keiji melts into. 

It's not long until Chikara is finished spreading him, easily and comfortably. Keiji feels himself shiver as Chikara rubs his tip against Keiji's hole. He pushes in, which makes Keiji push forward into Kenji's mouth. It's too much. And not enough. 

Soon they find a rhythm, one that has Keiji cursing out loud. He pushes back on Chikara's dick and thrusts forward into Kenji's throat. Deep and hard. 

"Chika-I, Kenji!" Keiji cries as he comes. Deep in Kenji's throat. Kenji shivers, twitches. Keiji thinks maybe he came from having his throat fucked. Chikara is pushing himself inside of him, a very eager irraddict thrust that has him cumming inside of him.

Keiji is spent, Kenji is back to himself leaning against the bath, and Keiji is being washed again by Chikara. 

"How am I supposed to leave after that?: Keiji asks, sighing. 

"Don't." Chikara says chiperly. "Stay and be our lover." 

_ Stay.  _ Keiji hears Kenji's plea. And now Keiji understands why the word lover sounded so different and strange on their lips. But it felt right, and for now. He didn't plan on going back. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
